The present invention relates to a shock-absorbing apparatus that is compatible with a variety of boards and binding systems.
Snowboarding and wakeboarding have seen tremendous growth in recent years. They are activities that can be enjoyed almost anywhere so long as there is suitable terrain, such as a snow/ice covered slope, mountainside, sculpted terrain (such as half-pipe embankments), a sand dune having a sufficient grade or a suitable lake or ocean. A user is attached to an approximately flat board (xe2x80x9cboardxe2x80x9d) which has an approximately flat bottom that allows it to slide down terrain or board through water. The board also has a front end (xe2x80x9ctipxe2x80x9d), back end (xe2x80x9ctailxe2x80x9d), a top surface, a bottom surface, and two sides which are typically bounded by parallel bottom side edges. The front end and back end may be symmetrically shaped. The front and back ends are relative termsxe2x80x94the front end is the end closest to the direction of travel, while the back end is the end farthest from the 20 direction of travel. The distance between the two sides defines the width of the board with the width much shorter than the length of the board, giving the board a high length to width ratio.
A user is coupled to the board through an attachment system that includes at least one binding and one boot. The orientation of the bindings, as in a snowboard or wakeboard, typically provide two stances although the stances may be modified by the user depending on the type of terrain and activity anticipated. The first stance, known in the boarder vernacular as a xe2x80x9cregular footxe2x80x9d stance, includes having the user ride with the left foot placed closest to the tip or to the direction of travel. The second stance is sometimes referred to as the xe2x80x9cgoofy footxe2x80x9d stance and includes having the right foot placed closest to the tip or to the direction of travel. When using either one of two above stances, the terms, xe2x80x9ctoesidexe2x80x9d edge or xe2x80x9cheelsidexe2x80x9d edge, are sometimes used to refer to one of the two parallel bottom side edges. The xe2x80x9ctoesidexe2x80x9d edge refers to the side edge nearest to the user""s toes and the heelside edge refers to the side edge nearest to the user""s heels. The bindings are attached to the board and typically remain within a fixed orientation during use. The bindings are attached near the top surface of the board, minimizing the amount of spacing between a user""s boots and the top surface of the board.
The board is designed to provide various levels of flexibility, depending on the type of terrain or activity anticipated by the user. A stiff flexing board gives the user greater xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d or feedback than does a softer flexing board, enabling the user to cut better turns. A stiffer board also permits the user to induce greater stress on the board, such as when racing, without the board distorting greatly, enhancing turning accuracy and responsiveness of the board. However, both types of boards tend to transfer mechanical energy, i.e., shocks, vibration and jitter caused by use and which vary depending on terrain or activity, are directly transferred to the user, increasing the user""s level of fatigue and discomfort.
Accordingly, a need exists for a shock-absorbing apparatus that can absorb mechanical energy applied to a board or to a user, while remaining compatible with existing boards, bindings, and boots for a variety of xe2x80x9cboardxe2x80x9d sports such as snowboarding, water skiing, snow skiing, wakeboarding, or skateboarding.
Moreover, a need exists for a shock-absorbing apparatus that can absorb mechanical energy applied to a board or to a user while enhancing a user""s ability to cut turns on the board.
A shock-absorbing apparatus disposed between a binding and a board has a bottom plate for coupling to the board, a top plate or binding platform to receive the binding, and bearing-biasing assemblies coupled between the bottom plate and the top plate. Each bearing-biasing assembly includes a bearing assembly and a biasing assembly where the bearing assembly is disposed coaxially with the biasing assembly. The bearing-biasing assembly is responsive to mechanical energy encountered by the binding platform or the board during use by enabling the binding platform to swivel or pivot from or move along an axis intersecting a top surface of the board.